


Passersby

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Kissing, Love, Love Poems, One Night Stands, Poetry, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: Two strangers who always pass by each other every day finally catch a break.





	Passersby

I sat there alone, 

My head in a book, 

But then I saw you, 

And you shot me a look, 

 

My ovaries contorted, 

Twisting in pleasure, 

Wanting sheer bliss and ecstasy, 

But hey, no pressure, 

 

Seconds, minutes, hours may pass, 

How many times would you slap my ass? 

 

And maybe you'll kiss me, 

Maybe you won't, 

I mostly just wanna feel, 

Your cock down my throat, 

 

**Suddenly**

 

You walked up to me, 

All calm, cool, and steady, 

I felt myself getting wet, 

I'M SO READY! 

 

You smiled at me, 

And I smiled back, 

Secretly wishing, 

_Please lunge and attack!_

 

**Later - Back At His Place**

 

I took some time, 

To admire the view, 

Only to realize, 

That the true view was you, 

 

Gliding up, 

I gave you a kiss, 

You smiled and said, 

I gave into you, 

Drowning in the bliss, 

 

You pushed me on the couch, 

And resumed kissing me, 

And I couldn't help but think, 

That this is so much better then I imagined it to be, 

 

**Few Minutes Later**

 

I spit and I sucked, 

And I took you in deeper, 

While silently being grateful, 

You weren't a weeper, 

 

What you are is a keeper, 

And yet I can't keep you, 

I'll have to let you go, 

It's the right thing to do, 

 

You're not mine for the keeping, 

And yes that pains me to say, 

I would love to just lay here, 

And hang out all day, 

 

But I have to go now, 

And you should too, 

But just remember this fact, 

I totally loved doing you, 

 

And maybe we'll see each other again, 

When our paths cross someday, 

And if they do, know that, 

I'll always be willing to play, 

 

But I should go now, 

And let you rest, 

I left to the restroom, 

To go and get dressed, 

 

And I meant what I said, 

I'll never forget you, 

And I'll always be thankful, 

That I finally blew you! 

 


End file.
